Attempts have been made to provide devices to facilitate side illumination of a vehicle. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,073. In this arrangement a vehicle is provided with front side and or front mounted brake and turn signal lights. The front side mounted lights of this invention when mounted on the vehicle are generally mounted below the windshield behind the front wheel and ahead of the forward edge of the front door.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,638. This invention relates to a side lamp for vehicles which have an opening in their shell. It is provided as a side lamp which can be used as a turn signal, side lamp and as a side marking lamp. Although both these apparatuses provide some side illumination, side illumination for the vehicle is not the primary concern of these inventions. Thus side illumination of the vehicle in these arrangements are somewhat limited. Accordingly greater side illumination is needed and most certainty desirable.